Freakish is in the eye of the Beholder
by Realm Of Chaos
Summary: A tumble in the classroom leads to a stunning revelation between Chisame and Haruna, and the two develop a strong connection. But. Is it strong enough? Only time will tell. Rated M for Coarse language, and later intimate scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._  
"Hnnngh..." The guttural groanings of the girl were almost completely drowned out by the noise of the alarm going off in her ear. With a growl, she hefted her arm out of the duvet that covered her, and smacked it at the offending noise item vaguely. It took her three hits to have the desired effect, and the thing turned off, bathing her in calm, wondrous, endearing silence. It was so blissful that she felt herself slipping back into the glorious padded maw of slumber, and she was very close to reaching sleep again when she heard it.  
_God dammit...Nearly every damn morning, she's at it. Freak..._ She mused, before sighing, and kicking the soft covering off her body, shivering at the rush of cold air. She regarded herself, and groaned.  
_Damn...I wore a costume to sleep again..._ She sighed as she looked at the wrinkled item, a bright, garish costume that was taken straight from the manga and TV series Mahou Shoujo Bibblion. She almost laughed at the irony of it all, for the very girl who she was angry about for waking her up was the creator of the series that she was wearing the cosplay of. Saotome Haruna, also known as Paru, was the girl currently squealing at the top of her lungs, and cackling in a way that made her sound like a demented dominatrix from some god awful porn film.  
_Glasses, glasses... _She mused, as she searched for the specs, before laughing. Years of wearing the things, and she'd actually managed to convince herself that she needed the things. In a way, she did, it was a safety blanket of sorts. With the glasses on, She was Chisame, normal, and dull. The glasses kept...her...at bay.

She sighed, and looked across to her PC, a devilish looking thing, water cooled and with enough bits and pieces on it to give it a sightly feral look, like it was no longer a machine but CALCULATION BEAST, which was the name she had given it. She adjusted her glasses, and sighed once more, tugging herself out of the costume roughly, and sitting back on her bed, wearing her socks and undies. It had all started out safe enough, Chiu was nothing more than a persona, she was something Chisame could become if she needed to get away from the freak show that was class 3-A. Then, of course, there had been...that...kiss...She shuddered at the memory. At the time, she was given no other choice in the matter, it was kiss or potentially die, and anyone with half a brain could've chosen the right answer. But, of course, it's never quite so simple. The magical exchange that had enacted when she entered into the Pactio with her Sensei had somehow gotten to the Chiu persona, and animated it, creating a completely new personality within Chisames mind. At first she thought nothing of it, thinking it to be nothing more than a side effect of the magic, but as the days went on, the thing became more and more separate, eventually becoming a complete, whole mind within hers, with wants and desires.

Chisame shuddered again. There was the main problem. Chiu had desires that, quite frankly, repulsed Chisame.  
_Now, that's not quite true, though, is it. You're not repulsed, you're jealous. _Her own mind came back, and Chisame shuddered once more, the thoughts bringing dark and buried memories bubbling back up to the surface. Desperately, she pushed them back down, and set about her daily routines, getting her clothing ready, setting her bed, packing the costume up to be dry cleaned, getting ready for her bath. Silently, she walked down to the Bath house that served as both cleaning facility and entertainment area for most of the girls. Praying that the area was clear of classmates, she pushed open the door. Making as little noise as possible, she made her way through the locker room, placing her clothes and spare towel into a wooden fronted locker, and pushed her way through the doors into the pool. She was greeted by a large puff of moisture-laden air, hot and damp, it was like a sauna in the pace, even more so than usual. Sighing as her glasses steamed up, she removed them, hanging them from her towel as she walked towards the edge of the pool.  
"Morning Hasegawa-san" A voice echoed, and Chisame tensed, only to realize it was one of the very few tolerable members of her class. Satsuki Yotsuba, the rotund gourmand, was already sitting in the warm waters her head resting on her own towel. Chisame nodded, and muttered "morning" in response. Even though Satsuki was quiet, she was still odd. Running your own meal cart at 15? Definitely not normal. Chisame slid silently into the water, and adopted her usual position, arms out of the pool, resting on her towel, eyes closed, head resting on her arms. The warm waters washed over her, and all was good with the world.

For about ten minutes. Then, the rabble arrived by way of the bane of Chisames existence, 3-As self proclaimed Trickster Trio, Misora Kasuga, and the terrible twosome, Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki. Fumika was the first to enter through the door, at a high speed run, completely naked, and squealing, tears streaming from her face.  
"BIG SIIIISS!!! MIIISORAAAA!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!" She screamed, as her older sister and the catholic girl burst through the doors, also both naked, and with insane looks on their eyes.  
"Come on, Fumika, You lost the bet, you pay the consequences!" Fuuka exclaimed, as she chased the girl to the shower area, where the girl had hidden.  
"It's just a little tickling! It'll feel good!" Misora giggled, cornering the little girl in one of the stalls. Fumika screamed.  
"M..Misora! NO! Don't! I HAVE TO PEE!!!" She yelled, trying to get away from the marauding fingers of the orange haired mischief maker, to no avail. her squeals echoed throughout the hall, as did her sobs and cries for help. Of course, neither Misora nor Fuuka pushed her far enough to actually lose control, both of them knowing the limit of their friend. Within moments, all had gone quiet, and the pink haired girl had rushed into a toilet stall.  
"Nyaha She's so easy to get to in the mornings!" Misora exclaimed, a cattish expression of satisfaction on her face. Fuuka nodded, and leapt into the waters.  
"She's not the only one!" The nun said, following the girl, grabbing her from behind and running her fingers across the girls stomach and sides in quick movements, causing the girl to giggle and squirm. Chisame glowered at the two for a few moments, before leaping up to the side of the pool, and wrapping her towel around her.  
"Ara...Chi-chan is leaving already? C'mon, stay! I promise I won't tickle you! Unless, of course, you WANT to be tickled!" Misora giggled, still tormenting her victim, who was now in tears, thrashing wildly in the pool.  
"You come near me, you die" Chisame muttered, turning back towards the locker room. She left amid boos and jeers from Misora and Fuuka, and even a few from Fumika, who had returned, but she ignored them.

She dried herself without event, although Konoka did enter at one point, dragging her 'girlfriend' Setsuna with her, who, as always around the girl, was blushing, and looking slightly uncomfortable. The net idol paid them no heed, instead remaining silent, and stoic, dressing quickly and exiting before they could speak to her. She got to her classroom in good time, hoping to have a few moments of silence before classes began, and, when she arrived, it looked like she might have been in luck. The only person present when she arrived was Zazie Rainyday, the silver haired circus performer, and, in Chisames opinion, freak of the highest nature. Fortunately, she was also a very, VERY quiet freak, which suited Chisame well. She slumped into her own chair, rested her head onto the desk, and closed her eyes. She was woken up by someone's breath drifting lazily across her neck. She shivered, the sensation somewhat alien, but, in one way, quite pleasant. She looked up, rubbing her eyes behind her glasses, and looked straight into the eyes of Haruna, whose face was mere inches from hers. A blush broke out across her cheeks, and she pitched backwards, shrieking. Haruna pulled back, and grabbed hold of the girl, preventing her from falling back.  
"Teehee! Sorry, you just looked so cute like that." Haruna said, holding out a sketchpad, upon which was a hasty, but accurate, drawing of Chisames sleeping form. Chisame blushed again, and scowled at Haruna, who smiled brightly.  
"You know, if the wind changes, you'll stay like that, which would be a terrible shame." The mangaka said, before padding off to her own seat, leaving Chisame stewing in her own embarrassment and irritation.  
_**  
You know, she's rather cute.**_ The inner voice of Chiu commented to Chisame, who baulked, and shuddered.  
_Shut up, what do you know?_ She retorted, before closing out the high pitched voice of the net idol, and trying to focus on the lesson. It was extremely boring, the brat was doing his best, feeble though it was, but he was already fighting a losing battle. The class were too much to control, even after all this time, but it almost felt like there was a lesson going. After the initial shenanigans, things did, however, settle back down into a more ordered format. The class had to read from an English passage, some obscure fantasy book about a blind girl, and it was proving quite challenging for most. Haruna was currently reading, stood up with her book in one hand, and her other behind her back, in a proper reading position. Chisame found herself watching her with a kind of bored semi-interest.  
_**Youuu like heer! Nyahahahaha!!! Chiisame and Paaru, sitting in a tree, Eff You Sea**_ The mischievous net idol giggled away, chanting and singing inside the girls head.  
_SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN! _Chisame snapped, growling at the annoyance in hopes to temporarily stop the onslaught of annoyance. She was still looking at Haruna, finding her eyes rolling all over the girls figure, as though she were actually taking notice of the girls supple curves, her perfect, not too thin waist and ample breasts, her long and slender legs, well kept and lovingly cared for green dyed hair, and  
_**Seee! You like her, don't you! I don't blame you, she's really awesome! Good looking, intelligent, talented, funny...  
**__SHUT UP! I'm not gay! I never have been! will you just shut up already!  
__**Uh...Chisame...  
**__Will you just be quiet! I'm sick of hearing your whining, incessant little voice go on and on and on and on and on at me like some damn alarm clock!  
__**Ch..Chisame..**__  
WHAT!?  
__**You're being spoken to...**_  
Chisame suddenly found herself looking directly at the spectacle covered eyes of Negi Springfield, instead of her previous target of Haruna. For the second time that day, she found herself falling backwards in her chair, and, this time, there was no-one to catch her, and she fell into the desk behind her with an audible thud. As she hit the floor, she felt herself waiver, and her vision began to blur, and fade. Completely dazed by the fall, she didn't even notice when someone lifted her up, and carried her out of the class. All she could remember before blacking out was a feeling of warmth against her body.

----------

"Mnnh..." The girl muttered, as she rose back from her slumber. She looked around, and began to panic. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, and she began to move her head, getting rewarded by a series of shooting pains, and a blurred vision.  
"Relax, Chisame, It's OK. Try not to move about too much, they think you've got concussion." A soothing voice ran across her ears, calming her almost instantly, but there was still the problematic little issue at hand...  
"Chisame?...Uhoh..." Chiu mumbled, opening her eyes again, in order to fight against the blurriness. She saw a fuzzy shape sitting next to her, one recognisable only by the tint of her hair.  
"Ara...Har...Saotome-san?" She said, trying to make her voice a little bit deeper, and more gruff, in order to sound like Chisame. Apparently it worked, as Haruna seemed not to notice.  
"How're you feeling, Chisame?" She asked, concern present in her tone. Chiu almost giggled at it, but kept control of her impulses.  
"It's...painful..." She murmured, wincing as she pushed herself up onto the pillows, getting a better look at the artistic girl. The writer seemed to notice something, and, without any warning, moved her head close to Chius, to within mere inches, and looked into her eyes with some intensity. Chiu blushed and squirmed under the girls scrutiny, and nearly squeaked when she rested her forehead against her own, testing for her temperature. Haruna pulled back, a light grin on her face. She turned to the nurse who was watching over them, and, with her hands clasped together, asked for ten minutes of alone time. The nurse eventually agreed, and left the little room. Haruna turned back to the girl, and moved down again, earning a squeak and an even bigger blush form the girl.  
"Who are you?" She whispered, and Chiu couldn't help herself from whispering back "Watashi wa Chiu desu" In an obedient, yearning whisper.

Haruna pulled back, and regarded the girl with some interest. She grinned, and sat back down in her chair, looking at the girl somewhat expectantly.  
"Well?" She said, eventually.  
"Well what?"  
"Well, what are you?" She replied, her eyes sparkling with interest.  
"W..What...what do you mean? Chisame is Chisame." Chiu replied, and then cringed inwardly. Chisame would NEVER had spoken about herself in the third person, habit Chiu seemed unable to shake.  
"Uhuh, Riiiiight. Well, if you're Chisame, then I'm the Empress of Japan." The girl said, with a smirk. Chiu gulped, and sagged a little.  
"I..I'm Chiu. And you are Paru-sama, aren't you? The one who writes all the Ecchi manga." She said, feeling herself falling into somewhat safer ground. Talking of Ecchi things was a lot easier than talking about most other things. She stifled a giggle, as she saw Haruna blushing a little.  
"Ehehe...When someone as cute as you calls me Sama, I get all tingly. Paru is fine, hon." The girl said, before looking at her quite critically. "So, what exactly ARE you?" She asked again, this time a lot softer.  
"Chiu doesn't know...I don't really remember much before Chisame making the kissy contract with Negi...But I can definitely remember some things from before it. Like, the internet, and fans..." She said, not liking talk of her past. She knew she wasn't normal, and thinking about it made her feel cold inside.  
"Well well...This certainly is a turn up for the books...I'd heard the rumours of Chisame being genuine Dual minded, but I thought it was just the made up stuff. To find you inside that broody little head of hers is incredible. You're amazing, Chiu." She said, smiling brightly at the girl. Chiu blushed, and turned away, shaking her head.  
"Iie...I'm not...I'm weird...Not normal..." She whispered, feeling spikes of tears poking at the back of her eyeballs. She sniffed, but managed to keep herself from crying.  
"Hey, shush! Come on, Chiu, you are! OK, so you're unconventional, definitely, but who in 3-A is normal anyway? I'm a published manga artist, Negi is a ten year old magical teacher, Evangeline is a Vampire, Chachamaru is a robot, even people like Yuuna and Ako aren't exactly the most common people in the world, heck, every single girl in that class, you and Chisame included, are Special in their own unique way." Haruna said, stroking the girls cheek softly. Chiu sighed, and pushed against the palm, nuzzling at it like a cat. Haruna blushed a little, but smiled.  
"Nyaaa! Harunas skin is supersoft." Chiu mewled, and Haruna smiled, before grinning devilishly.  
"If you like how it feels, you should see what it tastes like!" She said, her twin hair strand antennae twitching. Chiu giggled, and shuffled a little closer to the girl.  
"Oh, I'd love to, Paru-Saama!" She squealed, and Haruna shuddered a little. Chiu giggled, and pressed her nose to Harunas in an Eskimo kiss, before sliding back onto the bed. Haruna looked at her a little dumbfounded.  
"Paru-sama is superkawaii! I just had to!" Chiu giggled, and blushed a little, before looking back up at Haruna, who was also blushing a little. Their gazes locked for a few moments, and Chiu found herself shifting her weight forwards, leaning in to the girl, who was also moving towards her. Her heart began to beat faster, threatening to tear out of her chest if she kept this up for too long. She shuffled a little, before slowly swinging her knees underneath her, so she was kneeing on the bed. She felt Harunas hand take hold of her shoulder, and her hands, seemingly of their own accord, were clasped tightly on the girls hips. The whole ordeal was out of both girls control now, and set to run its inevitable course. They edged towards each other slowly, the gap closing second by second, before, after some painstakingly long seconds, their lips touched each others gently. This kiss, to Chiu, at least, seemed to be over far too quickly, lasting only ten seconds or so, but did it ever feel good. She found herself breathing in deeply, her heart still pounding at her chest, her gaze still locked on the green haired girl, who was licking her lips.  
"Mmm, you're a good kisser." she said, after a while, adjusting her glasses a little. Chiu squeaked, and giggled with glee.  
"Paru-sama tastes really good! She wasn't wrong!" She giggled, her exuberance casing her to bounce up and down on the bed with pure glee. She felt so good, she felt like she actually belonged, and meant something to someone in the flesh, not someone online, and it felt so amazing. She leapt forwards, and snuggled into Harunas ample boobs, wrapping her arms around the girls waist. Haruna smiled, and ruffled the girls hair, moving to take it from the tied up mess that Chisame left it in. Chiu stopped her at the last moment, and leaned up to her ear.  
"Chisame loves the feel of her hair falling down her cheeks. If you wanna seduce her, too, unwrapping it will be a good thing to do to her!" She whispered, and stole a quick peck on the girls cheek. Haruna grinned, and smiled back at the girl.  
"Who says I wanna seduce her? Maybe I just wanna see the cute side of her." Haruna said, which somewhat shocked Chiu. Haruna looked at her expression, and burst into a fit of giggles.  
"I'm kidding! Chisame is super cute too." Haruna said, smiling. Chiu frowned a little.  
"She needs help...she's a ball of nerves tied up with spite and hatred...please...Paru-sama...help her. She needs a friend more than anything..." Chiu said, quietly, and Haruna nodded.  
"I'll try my very best, Hon. It's painful seeing one of the class lock herself up so much..." She whispered, stroking the girls cheek again. Chiu smiled, and then groaned with pain.  
"Ch..CHIU!?" She gasped, clasping onto the girls arms. Chiu gulped down a few breaths of air, and pushed Haruna back.  
"It...it's OK... If I stay in control...too long... it hurts...I'm gonna slip...back..into Chisames mind...so she can...recover. Please...look after her." Chiu whispered, before falling back onto the bed.

"Nnnh..." She mumbled, as she found herself returning to the land of consciousness. She went to move, but found her eyes had decided moving would be a cue to go swirly and dizzy, and make her fall over whenever she tried anything. She groaned, and was pushed back down to the bed by sympathetic hands.  
"Don't push yourself, you had a nasty fall. I'm here, so don't you worry." A familiar voice cooed soothingly, a mere whisper, which the stricken girl was glad for, since even that echoed within her mind like a jack hammer.  
"Saotome-san?" She mumbled, and the apparition that was standing over her nodded.  
"Yep. Normally, Ako would've taken you, but she's falling behind a bit, so I volunteered. You're really light, you know." Haruna said, and Chisame could detect something within her voice like concern, only, slightly different. Like, confusion and slight fear, along with concern. Haruna withdrew her sketchpad, and scribbled on it gently, not saying another word. The two girls sat in silence for a little while, before Haruna finally decided to break the ice with the question that was playing on her mind.  
"How long have you...you know...had her?" She asked. Chisame said nothing, not quite figuring out what the girl was talking about.  
"Huh?" She mumbled, still groggy from the fall, and searching for her glasses. If she had those, she might be able to think a little clearer. Her hand was stopped by Haruna, who grasped Chisames wrist with some pressure.  
"You know, I always thought that wasn't fair...You don't need to wear glasses, but you chose to anyway. I haven't got a choice in the matter, they can't make contacts thick enough for me... but you hide away all that cuteness by those ugly things" She muttered, before letting go of her hand. Chisame was silent for a while, a light blush breaking across her cheeks.  
"Who told you I don't need to wear glasses?" She said, eventually, her mind not clear enough to work on her intricate fabric of lies she had erected over so many years.  
"She did. The one inside your own mind." Haruna said, a little nervously.  
"What? What are you talking about, Saotome, I'm no a Schizophrenic. How dare you accuse such things of me, you freak!" Chisame snapped, pushing herself up onto her hands, and regretting it, but not letting her anger fade. Haruna merely grinned.  
"Ya know, I've been called a lot worse than that, you'll have to do a lot better before you offend me!" She giggled, before bonking the girl on the head gently, and ruffling her hair. "I spoke with Chiu. She's a very cute girl, you know. A real princess!" Chisame narrowed her eyes, and shoved Harunas hand away from her.  
"That...THING...isn't a 'cute little girl', it's a damn Parasite. Created by that stupid brat and his stupid magic..." Chisame snapped, her anger rising up a little. She wasn't expecting the slap.

"HASEGAWA CHISAME! How can you say that? That Chiu exists alone is a miracle, but that she has her own mind, and opinions, is amazing. She's every bit as much a human as you are, maybe even more so, if you really are that cold..." Haruna snapped, glaring hotly at the girl. Chisame shirked back, trying to get away from the girls angry gaze. Then she felt it start to well up inside her. The torrent of her bottled up opinions and emotions, starting to leak. This fact alone meant she was losing control, which only made her more angry.  
"YOU KNOW, IT'S NOT MY DAMN FAULT! SHE STOLE PART OF ME!" She shouted back at the female, who looked at her with such a strange look Chisame wondered if she had said her thoughts right.  
"What're you talking about, you Baka?" The mangaka said, chuckling softly.  
"HER! CHIU! She's gotten all my good emotions, all the things that I pushed into the Net Idol Persona. She's cute, and giggly, and bubbly and energetic and fun. What am I? I'm just a surly, opinionated, snobby bitch with a superiority complex. She took everything nice, and left me with the horrible things. So slap her, you damn Half-baked cow!" She snapped, not going to be pushed back by this freak who knew nothing about her. Haruna moved to slap the girl again, before stopping herself. She instead moved forwards, and tugged the girl into a tight embrace.  
"GAH! GET...GET OFF ME, YOU ABNORMAL DYKE!" Chisame yelped, pushing the girl back suddenly. She glared at her, huffing her breath angrily.  
"I DO NOT GO THAT WAY, AND I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN, I SCREAM RAPE!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the mangaka, who felt herself waiver a little. It was tough dealing with this girl, but she was determined. She could see she had some really bad issues to deal with, and she needed someone to help her at least face them.  
"Jeez, you're messed up, Chisame..." She muttered, and Chisame gave her a look of pure disgust.  
"Me? You think I'm messed up? I'm Normal. Asuna is messed up, Ayaka is messed up. You and Yue and Nodoka are messed up, I'm normal. I'm not a freak, I'm normal!" She said, her voice waivering, and cracking, like she was fighting back against tears.  
"Who the hell wants to be normal? Chiu was complaining that she wasn't normal, but I say, Normal is bad. Unique is so much better, people remember you, and find you interesting. I find it highly ironic that you call yourself normal, when you've got a second mind living inside yours. You're the biggest freak of the lot of us, at least no-one else has a serious mental illness!!" Haruna retorted, before placing her hands over her mouth, fearing she may have said too much. Chisame just stared at her, before smirking a dangerous, almost insane smirk.  
"You know what...you're right...Out of everyone in 3-A, I'm the weirdest of the lot. I'm a reclusive, Schizo, computer loving, pent up freak." She said, with an unnerving smile on her face. Haruna watched the girl with some trepidation as tears slowly began to fall from the girls eyes. Soon, they streaked her cheeks completely, but the girl just sat there, staring. Haruna moved to get closer to her, and even placed her hand on Chisames. That was when the girl exploded.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU FUCKING LESBIAN! DO NOT TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN! I AM NOT GAY, I NEVER HAVE BEEN AND NEVER WILL BE! STAY AWAY FROM ME I DO NOT SWING THAT WAY! KEEP YOUR QUEER HANDS TO YOURSELF OU DAMN DYKE!!!" She screamed, flinching away from the girl, and collapsing down to the mattress, tears falling from her eyes, huge wails emanating from her. Haruna flinched, feeling her own eyes start to pool the salty liquid. She moved to pat her, but, fearing she might scream again, decided against it.  
"My god...what the hell hapenned to you?" She whispered, hoping that Chisame hadn't heard. She had.  
"You...you...you really...really want to know?" She whispered, between sobs. Haruna nodded. Chisame sat up, her cheeks now moist with her tears, her eyes turning raw red.  
"You don't wanna know. You just think you do because you want me to stop crying." She said, sourly, glaring at the girl, still sobbing. Haruna let out a cry, her own tears now starting to fall. She clasped onto the girls shoulders, and pulled her close, looking into her eyes intensely.  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU! CHIU IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" She yelled, her face contorted with sadness and anger.  
"FINE! WHEN I WAS YOUGER, I KNEW A GIRL CALED JULIA. WE PLAYED TOGETHER EVERY DAY, WE WERE CLOSE. REALLY CLOSE. ONE DAY, I TOLD HER I WANTED TO BE HER BRIDE, AND MY FATHER HEARD. HE BEAT ME TO WITHIN AN INCH OF MY LIFE, AND DID THE SAME TO HER. SHE NEVER SPOKE TO ME AGAIN, AND I'VE STILL GOT A SCAR FROM HIS ATTACK!" She yelled, before collapsing to the bed again, tears now streaming with renewed vigour. Haruna could do nothing, completely stunned by the revelation. A few moments passed, with Chisame wailing in self pity, and Haruna sobbing gently to herself, before the green haired girl finally spoke.  
"Your father...is a complete bastard...I'm sorry you lost your friend...but I...I don't see..." She started, before Chisame snapped again.  
"OH MY GOD, YOU JUST DON'T FUCKING GET IT, DO YOU?! I LOVED HER! I TRUELY WANTED TO MARRY HER! SHE WAS MY LIFE, THEN BECAUSE OF HIM, SHE JUST LEFT. YOU'RE SO ALOOF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR HEART RIPPED OUT AND STAMPED ON BY YOUR OWN FAMILY. HE MAY AS WELL HAVE KILLED ME BACK THEN!" She spoke, then went to leave the bed, wanting to run away, to just get away from everything. She was already running the idea of ending her own life through her head, but she was pushed back down by Haruna. The two girls stayed, looking at each other, sobbing, for nearly a minute, before Haruna moved herself down, and softly kissed the girl square across the lips. Chisame was still to weak to move freely, and now too hoarse to call out, but the second the girls lips touched her own, all was forgotten.

The kiss was to Chisame a lighthouse to a lost seafarer. Haruna smelt of Lilacs and Honey, and just a little bit of fresh pencil sharpennings, and her skin was soft, albeit a little greasy, assumedly from a lip balm of some sort. Chisame felt her hands wandering from the bed up to Harunas sides, then to grip each other around the girls back. She moaned gently, her eyes closed, her mind working overtime in protest to this, and being completely overridden by those areas she had tried to seal up after her terrible incident. Haruna was also relishing the second taste of Chisames mouth in the day, but something about it felt different. While Chiu felt innocent, and somewhat informal, this felt intense beyond anything she could describe, which considering her profession, was quite impressive. There was a yearning to the girls moans and hand movements that could have been brooding her entire life. Haruna found herself undoing the girls knot of hair, but held it in place, her other hand supporting her weight above the girl. Chisame, full of regret, pulled away after a good thirty seconds, gasping for air. She took in several large breaths, not wanting to look the girl in the eye, in case she start crying again. She could feel years of self repression collapsing within herself, long forgotten desires enveloping her, making her body twinge in places she didn't think would twinge in the presence of another woman ever again. Slowly, she sat up, Haruna moving with her, kneeling on the girls bed, her hand still keeping the girls hand in check. Chisame gave Haruna a look of yearning so intense that it took every ounce of self control Haruna had to not leap back onto the girl, but control herself she did, and she gently let go of her hair, caressing her cheek with one hand, as the hair cascaded around her, giving her a slightly younger looking appearance, especially with her now bright pink blushing cheeks. Chisame could contain herself no longer, as she gave out a light squeak, and a sob, before tackling the girl, bearing her to the mattress, her lips open wide across the other girls. Haruna smiled brightly, and opened her mouth a little, allowing the girl to do as she would, as she herself linked her fingers through the label that was sticking out of the girls skirt. They stayed locking in this embrace for another minute or so, before Chisame pulled herself back up. Haruna sat up, and hugged the girl softly.  
"That wasn't all that scary now, was it? Bet you enjoyed it" She whispered, and yelped as Chisame pinched her side lightly. Looking into the girls face, she squealed with joy to see a small smile snaked across her mouth. She kissed the girl again, gently, before stroking her bangs back behind her ear.  
"Saot...Haruna...Thank you...thank you" Chisame whispered, nuzzling the girl gently. Haruna grinned, and rubbed her back gently.  
"No problem, hon. You get some sleep, you're still recovering, you know..." She said, breaking from the embrace. Chisame let go a few seconds later, looking a little disappointed, but she was right. She lay down, as Haruna tugged the duvet up over the girl. As she went to leave, she felt Chisames hang tug on hers.  
"Dun..wanna..be...alone..." She mumbled. Haruna giggled, and walked back to the side of the bed, kicking off her shoes quietly.  
"So, scoot over then." She said, lifting up the covers. Chisame did so, and Haruna climbed into the bed, nestling in behind Chisame, threading her arm around the girls waist gently. She kissed her ear softly, and whispered "Sleep well, Chisame. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: OK, so this WAS intended to be a simple one shot, nothing more, but something inside me (and a certain friend who shall go unnamed) told me that I should keep going. The ParuSame pairing is one that's not exactly got the biggest fandom in the world, but please give it a chance. Onegai

Chapter 2 : Rivalry and Confessions

Haruna grinned widely as she walked through the corridor of the huge dorm building. She had indeed stayed with Chisame until she woke, however, she was woken up not through her own recovery, but by the duty nurse, who had damn near had a fit when she saw the two girls in the same bed. Chisame began to protest, but Haruna had managed to talk the girl calm again, and she had gone back to trying to sleep, her head still spinning from the impact some few hours earlier. The nurse had taken Haruna aside and given her a rather spiteful warning about not doing again. She had also taken Harunas class number, with the intent to inform her teacher, which didn't worry her at all. If she herself wasn't good enough to lead Negi a merry dance, then all she'd have to do is ask Nodoka to ask him something, and he'd turn to jelly.

_Of course, I'd NEVER exploit a friend like that...too often._ She mused, giggling to herself as she passed by Chisames door. Haruna paused for a few moments, before touching her fingers to her lips. She shuddered at the memories of a few hours earlier, of both of the girls who use the Hasegawa body. Haruna found her heart bating a little faster when she thought about it all, but dismissed this as simply being happy it had been her who had finally gotten through to the Net Idol, the recluse of 3-A.

"Haruna, what are you doing?" A dull voice said behind her, making her yelp with surprise. She span to see Yue standing behind her, looking at her with a perplexed expression.

"AH! Yuetchi! Didn't hear you come up on me, have you been taking pointers from Kaede?" She said, jokingly. Yue shook her head, and continued onwards to the next door down. Haruna joined her in her short walk.

"We were worried. You didn't come back after taking Hasegawa-san to the nurses office." The purple haired girl said as she unlocked the door to the room. Haruna shrugged, and smiled a little.

"She needed me to stay."

"What, Chisame? Since when did she ever need someone from 3-A?" Yue said, a little shocked by this revelation. Haruna silently prayed that Chisame would forgive her for the comment she was about to make.

"Well, she had banged her head pretty hard, she was probably completely out of it, and not feeling like her normal surly self." Haruna said, dismissively. She sighed, and slumped down on her bed. She regarded the dorm room with some embarrassment The area looked like some sort of amalgamation of library, hobby store and explosion. Books were everywhere, some large piles reaching nearly as tall as Haruna herself, there were pens and paper on just about every flat surface, and the materials of her manga creation dumped haphazardly into corners and draws. Clothing was stored in a single communal wardrobe, the premise behind getting ready was try things on until you found something that fit, but thanks to the three girls drastically different builds, this was easily done. Haruna was brought back to the real world by Yue dumping a few sheets of paper onto her lap.

"My notes. So you won't miss the work." She said blandly, before slipping out of her shoes, and climbing up to her bed, the top bunk, and grabbing a book, which she promptly opened Haruna tossed the papers aside, her mind too full of fantasy to do something so boring as school work She had been given a taste of that wondrous magical world, and she wanted more.

"Yueeee... You're my friend, right? You'd be willing to do me a favour." She said, emerging up from the bottom bunk to look at the girl, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

_This is huge...this...this...I have no idea what to do about this_. Chisame thought to herself as she turned over in the uncomfortable sick bed. She was still in her uniform, which didn't help, and her mind was reeling.

_**I think she's really pretty. I wanna kiss her again, she tasted nice!**_ Chiu pipped in, and Chisame growled at her mentally.

_You, shut up. I need to think. This is too much, too soon. I mean, I kissed her. Like, REALLY kissed her. Like I could've gone further I...I wanted to._

_**Because you like her. We both like her, Chi-chan.**_

_But...aaagh, this is too much! I can't deal with all this right now_. She clutched at her head, and turned over again. She tried to get comfy, but couldn't, so, after waiting for her opportunity, when the nurse had her back turned, she slipped from the bed, and, still woozy, snuck out of the healing area. Right now, she wanted that one thing that mean the same to everyone, be they magical overlord of realm XYZ, or Kenji Nobody, salaryman blah from blah corporation. She wanted the warm, reassuring feeling of snuggling up in her own bed, and going to sleep. But that was much easier said than done, for when she looked along the corridor, all she could see were blurs. Nothing but smudged of colour, no defined edge to anything or anyone. She began to edge her way through the school, using the wall as a support resting her hand on it whenever she felt herself getting dizzy. Chiu at one point volunteered to take over, but Chisame, who had found out that the inner mind had already gotten her headaches once today, refused.

_**Demo...**_

_I'm not arguing this. You're not taking control again, you could be in danger._

_**...Chi-chan cares about me!**_

_W..What!?_

_**You care about me! You're worried!**_

_No I'm not!_

_**Yu-huh! You are!**_

_SH...SHUT UP!_

_**But it's a good thing. You're accepting me! Kya I'd hug you if I could right now.**_

_Shut up already! Please._

_**Ok, ok**_ The net idol went silent, and Chisame walked onwards a little. After a few minutes, she had finally plucked up the courage to say something to the girl.

_Hey...Chiu?_

_**Mmh?**_

_Thank you. You had a hand in Haruna sticking around, and...well...thanks._

_**Teehee! You're very welcome, Chi-chan.**_

It took her a good hour or so to reach her dorm room, but when she did, she felt completely elated. Not only had she gotten away from the nurse, and not been caught, but in her condition she had managed complex navigation through several buildings. She began searching for her room key, checking in the little pouches she had sewn into her blazer to hold her things. She checked again, reaching in as far as she could. She checked again, taking her jacket off, and shaking it upside down. She let out a cry of complete and total failure.

_I've lost my keys _she thought forlornly, falling to her hands and knees. She was about to admit total defeat then and there, and begin to make her way back to the sick bay, when an idea struck her. Groggily, she stood, and walked to the next door down, the Library trios door. She knocked on the door gently, resting her body against the wall, unable to support herself just yet. A few moments passed, and Haruna opened the door, and gasped.

"Chisame! What're you doing here, you should be in bed." Chisame looked at her, and, completely innocently, fell forwards, resting on her chest. Haruna rolled her eyes, and with gently strength, pulled her into the room, closing the door behind her with the tap of a heel. She moved the girl to the sofa, where she lay her.

"Why did you come here? You need rest." She asked, kneeling by her side. Yue regarded the pair with slight interest. She wouldn't have liked to admit it, but she was protective of Haruna, almost overly so, and, more importantly, she didn't like Chisame. The girl reminded her of herself when she had first joined Mahora, back when she too was spiteful, and distant. Of course, there had been a reason, she had lost her Grandfather, the man she loved so much, and it had been Haruna who had broken through to her in the end, but with Chisame, from what the class knew, she was surly purely because it was her personality. She had no reason to be so hurtful.

"Sick room bed was horrible. Couldn't sleep" Chisame mumbled. Haruna couldn't help but smile at that comment, and she giggled to herself.

"You Baka. So why are you here, your dorm is right next door, you know." She asked. Chisame hung her head a little.

"Lost keys." She muttered. Haruna exploded into a fit of giggles.

"Teeheehee! You really are silly, you know that." she said, standing up, and walking across the room to the bunk bed.

"No." Yue said, before Haruna even said a word. Haruna huffed, and put her hands on her hips.

"Whadda ya mean, no? You don't even know what I'm going to ask yet."

"Regardless."

"Aww, Yuetchi, you're being mean. All you'd have to do is pop down to the sick bay and get her keys. Or, you know, you could stay here and look after Chisame while I go get them." Haruna said, her eyes glinting a little. She was aware of Yues disliking of the girl, but, armed with the knowledge of WHY Chisame was so mean, she knew that the philosopher would soon change her mind when she found out. Of course, it wasn't her place to tell, despite the sheer pressure building up of knowing something someone else didn't. She was not the best person in the world at keeping secrets, but for Chisame, for the sake of her classmate, she was trying her best. Yue pouted, her mouth forming a shape that reminded the manga-ka of an x, and shuffled towards the edge of the bed.

"I'll go get them" She said, slipping her shoes on, and padding towards the door, with Haruna grinning softly all the while. She opened the door, and closed it behind her, slightly harder than was needed. Chisame winced, and moaned. Haruna walked back to her, kneeling beside her again, and began to stroke the girls forehead softly.

"You're really something, Chisame, you know that." She muttered to herself, looking down at the girls slightly contorted face. She was hot, her brow especially so, and so the writer stood once more, and retrieved a flannel from the 'wardrobe of doom'. She dampened it in their sink, and wrung it out a little. She walked back over to Chisame, slipping out of her own shoes as she did so, her reasoning behind this that if she was going to be kneeling and sitting, she could at least be comfy while she did so. She applied the sodden flannel piece to the girls forehead, and grinned when the computer whiz let out a satisfied groan. Haruna knelt again, and resumed the stroking of Chisames hair. The two girls sat like that for nearly fifteen minutes, the bespectacled girl occasionally refreshing the flannel, and Chisame drifting in and out of sleep like a ghost drifts through buildings.

"Hey, Chisame..." Haruna said, after a while. The girl mumbled in the positive, which Haruna assumed to be a cue to ask what was on her mind.

"Do you ever...you know...think about her? Julia." She said, and she could feel herself beginning to blush, for she knew already what this was leading up to. it had been playing on her mind since she first kissed the girl, but her attitude in taking care of her had proved it to her.

"Not as much as I used to." the brown haired girl said in reply, her features somewhat calm, considering the subject matter.

"Ah...You...still...uh...do you still..." Haruna said, trying to think of a tactful way to say what she wanted to ask, but Chisame answered before she had the chance.

"I don't love her any more, no." She stated. Haruna said nothing, but couldn't contain the huge grin that was on her face. Chisame noticed, but chose to remain silent on the subject, hoping that Haruna would too.

"Then...is there...a chance...of you loving someone else?" Haruna continued, oblivious to Chisames hopes. The girl moaned, and tried to turn over.

"Mnnh...Haruna, I'm not in the best of conditions to be thinking about things like that..." She whispered, her eyes closed, mostly out of not being able to look the girl in the eye. Haruna remained silent, save for the soft shhhh that escaped from her lips. The girl continued to caress her cheeks and hair, lulling her into a gentle slumber that enveloped her with a darkness similar to the night sky. Mostly black, and unforgiving, but with a few tiny points of light to give her hope. The last thing she felt before being claimed completely by slumber was the soft warmness of Harunas lips on her cheek.

A few days passed with relatively little happening. Chisame returned to her room, and stayed there, leaving only to wash and eat, gaining back her senses and strength from the impact which, as it turned out, was worse than it appeared, but very, very slightly away from being catastrophic. Had she hit a mere three millimetres higher up her neck, she could've shut down her entire spinal column, giving her potentially permanent paralysis. Haruna saw little of the girl, and when she did, Chisame seemed to be back to her usual distant, uncaring self, which upset her a little. The girl played on her mind more and more, which eventually gave forth to the revelation that Haruna did actually have some special feelings for the intriguing female. This wasn't quite the surprise it might have been, since the Manga creator was happy enough with her own sexuality, and found both the male and female forms equally pleasing. It was the speed that it had happened that shocked the girl more, over less than a week she had fallen for someone she barely knew. She sighed as she watched the girl walking across the cafeteria to a vending machine, her hair done up into the boring ponytail, her glasses reflecting the light from the high window in the hall. She wanted so much to go over to her, to talk to her, to do something more than just watch as she got back into the same destructive pattern she was in before. As Chisame stood up from retrieving her snack, her eye line passed across Haruna, who took the opportunity to wave at her, smiling brightly. Then it happened. very slightly, the edge of the girls mouth pointed upwards for a few seconds, before titling back to her usual sullen look. Harunas eyes lit up, and her grin grew wide.

She was happy to see me waving. There's still a chance! I've gotta do something, and I gotta do it tonight! She thought to herself as she began making some notes in the margin of her book.

Seven thirteen pm. A whole two minutes after you last looked at the clock. Get a grip, Chisame... She mused to herself, as she sat in the large, leather backed chair that she used when she was doing anything computer related. However, tonight, the PC was off, the hulking behemoth silent, and eerie. She could almost hear some of the things she had placed into the overclocked nightmare click, as if they were expecting to be activated, and were complaining about not being used.

A knock came to the door, causing Chisame to jump in her seat. She stood, and smoothed down the silky purple pyjamas that she was wearing. She padded softly over to the door, and opened it a fraction.

"It's you. What do you want?" She said, snappishly. The person on the other side of the door giggled to herself.

"Ah, you won't get me with that act tonight, Chisame. Lemme come in, I wanna talk with you." Haruna said, wedging her foot in the gap between the door and the frame, just in case Chisame tried to close it on her. The girl sighed, and opened the door, inviting her in with a vague wave of her arm. Haruna walked into the room, and whistled with appreciation. The place was spotless, with a slight air of compulsiveness about the way things were arranged. She was also impressed by the huge great machine that called itself Chisames PC. Mostly, though, she was admiring the attire the girl had chosen to wear. While it wasn't the least bit flattering, being a long sleeved button up shirt, and baggy trousers, the dark purple and silky material, combined with the way the girl had her hair, which was bundled up like she had just had a bath, which she had made her look like she was about nine, which was just completely adorable.

"Wow...you look so cute right now." Haruna said, smiling at the girl, who shrugged, and sat back in her chair, muttering "I'm not"

"Oh, you completely are, you know." Haruna laughed, setting herself and the large plastic bag that she had brought with her down on the girls bed. She also slipped her shoes off, sitting cross legged on the soft and bouncy piece of furniture.

"Well?" Chisame said, looking at her sceptically.

"Well what?" Haruna asked, innocently.

"Well what did you want to talk about" Chisame retorted, crossing her arms.

"Oh that? Right. I love you." The Mangaka said, her tone betraying nothing, nor her expression. Chisame yelped in surprise at the sheer bluntness of the statement, and her eyes bugled.

"WHAT!? You...You...You can't be!" She screamed, standing up sharply.

"Uh, excuse me, but you're the one who leapt on me and kissed me, remember." Haruna said, grinning as she also stood, much less aggressively than the other girl.

"ONLY AFTER YOU KISSED ME!!" She shouted, and then blushed darkly, falling back down into her seat. Haruna tilted her head, and giggled.

"Kya, you're so cute when you blush." She said, causing Chisame to blush further

"u..urusai...I'm not cute." She whispered. Harunas eyes widened a little.

"Ah, now, You are, because I say so. I'm not arguing about this, it's the fact, ok. You're cute. Really cute." She said, as she lent down towards the girls face. Chisame could say nothing, as she felt tears welling inside her again.

"N..no...I'm...not..." She breathed, but was unable to say more, because Haruna chose that moment to press her lips against the girls cheek. Chisame remained motionless, aside for her heart, which seemingly had decided to take up all the kinetic energy the girl had to beat as fast as it possibly could. The kiss broke quickly, and Haruna looked down at the girl, stroking her hair softly with the back of her hand.

"H...Haruna..." Chisame whispered, fighting back sobs.

"I love you, Chisame." the girl whispered, resting her forehead against the net idols gently. Chisame gripped hold of the armrest of the chair tightly, her breath coming in sharp gasps, her heart still pounding at her chest speedily.

"I...I...I..." She tried, but her words failed her completely.

"Take your time, Princess." Haruna whispered softly, gazing into the girls eyes, which were now streaming tears.

"I'm scared." the girl managed to whisper, sobbing noiselessly. Haruna pulled her up to a standing position gently, and, with a softness to her movements that came more from instinct than her own input, she looped her arms underneath Chisames shoulders, one stretching across her back, the other taking hold of the back of her head, directing it into her own shoulder, letting the girl rest her head on her. Chisame clung onto the girl tightly, both her arms wrapped around Harunas waist.

"I'm sorry...I'm so scared...I'm sorry." Chisame whispered, and Haruna kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back with her other arm.

"It's ok. It's ok." She kept repeating, mostly to reassure Chisame, partly to keep herself confident and in control. It was anguishing to see the girl crying again, mostly because she knew that, this time, it had been her that had caused it. Her confession had thrown the girl completely.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Chisame kept repeating, and finally, Haruna broke.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Chisame. I should apologise to you, I didn't mean for this to happen. I should've taken more time to consider you, but no, I barrelled ahead anyway, like the idiot I am..." Haruna said, her own tears edging closer.

"You're...not...an idiot." Chisame whispered. Haruna went to speak, but Chisame placed her finger across the girls lips.

"I...I'm...the idiot. You're...you've...taken the effort...to come out...with how you feel...and I...and I...I'm...so afraid...of the past...that...that...that I can't...even..." She continued, before breaking down again. Haruna pulled her in tightly, hugging the girl strongly. Then her eyes lit up.

"The past? You mean...with Julia...Who...you...loved?" Haruna said, her words slow, and purposeful. Chisame nodded into the girl.

"Then...does that mean..." Again, a nod, this time, with a sob. Haruna gasped, her tears falling now, sparked not by her annoyance at her actions, but by the elation of Chisames actions. Then Chisame did something that made the girl scream with joy.

"Ha...ru...na... Ai...Aishiteru." She whispered, directly into the girls ear. The scream was loud enough to be heard outside the building, and attracted the attention of several people nearby, Yue included. Haruna didn't care, though, she was on a high that completely blew the previous happiest moment of her life, her first publication, out of the water. It wasn't even fair to compare the two, this was on a completely different scale altogether. She was in love with a beautiful girl who was in love with her. She grabbed Chisames face somewhat roughly, and pulled the girl in for a tight kiss, one which was returned gratefully. She pulled back, and regarded the girl, who was still sobbing, but also smiling widely.

"Chisame! Chisame!" She said, her grin now so wide it was actually hurting her cheeks. She kissed the girl again, and wrapped her arms around the girl tightly, lifting her up into the air with her squeeze. Chisame gasped, and began to struggle in the girls arms, which made her set her down quite quickly.

"I love you so much, Princess." She said, kissing the girl on her cheek again, and Chisame smiled slightly.

"I...I love you, too...my Knight in Shining Armour." She said, which made Haruna blush.

"Why am I a knight?" She asked, and then it was Chisames turn to blush.

"Well...because...because you rescued me...from my own darkness..." She mumbled making Haruna squeal with delight.

"That's SO cute!" She squeaked, making the girl blush a little more. Chisame shook her head a little, but waved her hand when Haruna went to rebuke her protests. Chisame indicated the bag Haruna had brought with her.

"What's all that?" She asked, and Haruna grinned widely again.

"Well, just in case I needed to put some work into this, I brought some seduction materials along with me." She said, her glasses glinting in the light from the rooms lamp. Chisames eyes widened with fear, causing Haruna to giggle sweetly.

"Oh, nothing as bad as that, you Perv. There're some snacks, a few soppy movies, some candles, generic romance stuff. Oh, and a few sketches. I've, eh, not been able to get you out of my mind the last few days, so I made some drawings." She said, rubbing the back of her head gently. Chisame rifled through the items in the bag, searching for these, which she drew out, and regarded with dropped jaw.

"Haruna...these are...these are amazing. No wonder Paru sells well, your art is spectacular." Haruna blushed.

"Ah, you don't need to flatter me, I'm already besotted with you, remember." She said, chuckling. Chisame shook her head, and walked over to the girl, sitting next to her.

"I'm not kidding, these are really good. Can I keep them?" She asked, flipping through them. One showed her wearing the 'evil villain' costume from Mahou Shoujo Bibblion, and in another, a simple headshot, she had her hair down, and was looking quite forlorn.

"Eh...that one was done from life...You were staring out at something, and I just wanted to preserve that image..." The girl said, slightly embarrassed Then a thought occurred to her. "Hey, did you want me to sign em? Might make the worth something some day." She said, with a grin. She signed each of them with a flourish, and added a little chibi drawing of herself, in her pactio costume, with a heart above her head, on the from life one.

"Haruna...thank you." Chisame said softly, linking her arm around the girls, and snuggling up to her.

"Why, it's just a signature." Haruna said, before flinching at the pinch the girl gave her. She giggled to herself, and stroked the girls cheek.

"You're welcome, Chisame. You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Bordering on Boredom**

------------------

_Next time I agree to do a favour for Paru, I'm going to check what it is she wants me to do before I actually say yes..._ Yue mused as she padded through the oversized halls of Library Island, the cities hulking great Behemoth of a knowledge store. She held in her hand an odd shaped key, which, instead of ridges, had an X on the end of it, and several round holes through its shaft. She had been given special permission from Negi to use this key, which allowed her access to some of the schools more...volatile books, the magical texts as well as the dangerous books, ones that could cause a lot more problems than simply revealing the existence of magic. She'd had to lie to him in order to get the key, she claimed that she was doing some research into better control of her powers, but no, she was actually hunting for a book for Haruna.

"The one about all that mind magic, you know. The one with the weird cover" Yue muttered to herself, as the torch on her helmet flicked across the spines of the nearby shelf. She sighed.

"Haruna, you really don't give me a lot to go on, do you..." She mumbled, scanning the shelves for the book that she thought Haruna was after. A few minutes of avid searching later, she found the volume she believed Haruna had asked her to find, however, to her dismay, the book was a restricted volume, banned from being removed from the library. The tiny girl made a note of the books location, and vowed to return tomorrow, while she was on duty, and retrieve the book for her friend.

----------------

"Princess...Princess..." Haruna said, to no avail. Chisame was asleep, sleeping quite soundly judging by how loud the girl was talking. She had seemingly dozed off during their embrace, and Haruna was now trying to get the girls arms off of her, to let her get some proper rest, and was struggling with a few things. Well, two. First, Chisames arms were around her quite tightly, and she was having no luck removing them, and secondly, Haruna didn't want to leave her. She had no plans that evening, and Yue was out on Best Friend duties, but, after a while, and very begrudgingly, she removed herself from the girl, and, with a gentle strength she found came quite easily to her, she moved the prone net idol over to her bed, and draped her duvet over her. Looking down at the girl she sighed, and leant down to kiss her once more. Chisame mumbled cutely as she did so, and turned onto her side, facing Haruna, who blushed brightly, and slammed her hand over her mouth, to stop from squealing at the cuteness of the girl. She exited the room with a sigh, and walked across the tiny expanse of carpet to her room. Once inside she sighed again, picked up a sketch book, and a tiny stub of pencil, looked at the blank page for about a minute, then groaned, throwing the pad and pencil away.

"BORED!!!" She said loudly, and was surprised to hear a squeak from behind her. She turned to see the hair covered eyes of Miyazaki Nodoka looked down at her from her bunk. Unwittingly, a slightly devilish grin slid across the mangakas face, and Nodoka squeaked again.

"Honya-chan, I didn't notice you there. You were being surprisingly quiet. Is everything ok?" She asked, standing up, and walking across to the girl, who squeaked again, and shuffled nervously in her bed. She had a bright red blush across her face, which was the only part of her body that was showing above the covers.

"I...I...I...I...I'm f...f...f...fine." The blue haired girl stammered in response, nerves lingering tangibly on her voice. Haruna took not of the way the heavy eiderdown was laying, and the expression her friends face, and grinned again.

"OH, REALLY." She said, her voice thick with implication. She moved closer, and hopped up onto the bottom rung of the step, bringing her even closer to the girls face. "Are you sure? You look like you're sweating a little. Maybe you should take the covers off for a little."

"NO! No! It's...I...It's...Uh...ok...Paru...I'm...I'm...A...A little...uh...feverish..." The girl managed, and, despite herself, Haruna applauded her in her mind. _Well done, Honya-chan. That's a plausible cover story for what you were REALLY doing. I'd say you earned me not interfering any more. BUT, you're not going to get away with COMPLETELY scot free._ Haruna mused, as she hopped back down to the floor.

"Well, as long as you say you're ok, I won't pester you. I'll leave you and your thoughts of Negi in peace." She said, laughing loudly, and dashing out of the room as the library girl let out an even louder, even higher pitched squeak. The green haired girl kept up her quick pace as she left the dorm area, heading for the nearby general store, her stomach managing to get the better of her through her boredom. Snacks were the order of the hour, and Haruna was craving Pocky like nobodies business. In little over five minutes, she had arrived at the store, and, like most of the girls, completely ignored the majority of the shelves, heading instead straight for the junk food aisle. She did pause in front of the magazines for a few moments though, a satisfied grin spreading across her face as one of her characters, equipped with lustful grin, tustled hair and not much else, not even clothing, stared back at her with doey eyes, the cover boy for this months issue. Haruna picked up a copy, and tucked it under her arm, the weighty book feeling reassuringly heavy in her hands. _Who knows, maybe reading through last months stuff might inspire me to actually get some stuff done BEFORE my deadline... _She thought to herself, chuckling at the thought. She was a blessing and a curse to her publisher. Her art really did sell well, but she was just awful at keeping up with deadlines and organising herself. The last time she had a meeting with Nanako, the lady who liaised with her most of the time, she had been ambushed whilst she was taking a bath. THAT had been interesting, especially when Hakase had turned up complete with her brand new 'Super Wash-tron Mark II'. Haruna bet the rep still had some mental scarring from the experience. She descended upon the snack aisle with menacing intent, grabbed an armful of her favourite, the larger, dark chocolate flavoured sticks dubbed 'Mens Pocky', and tottered over to the tills, dumping the load almost into the till girls lap, and began searching among her bag for her wallet.

"That'll be one thousand, eight hundred and twelve yen" The girl on the checkout said, clearly bored and uninterested. Haruna gave her a look up and down, and felt a spark of kindredness with the girl. She also has an unusual hair colour, hers was blue, and quite a light blue at that, and she was in possession of an ahoge, a hair antennae. She reminded Haruna a little of Yue, too, since her stature and general demeanour were slightly similar to her friends. The green haired girl placed two one thousand yen notes on the counter, and piled her items into the bag, leaving before the clerk had a chance to give her her change, with a call of 'Keep it'. She had, out of the corner of her eye, spotted the purple haired philosopher walking back in the direction of the dorm, and wanted to catch her.

"YUETCHI!!!" She cried out, causing the girl to turn. Haruna grinned widely when she saw the book being cradled in the short females arms.

"I found this yesterday, but couldn't check it out until today. Is it the one you were talking about?" The girl said, in her usual deadpan tones, holding out the book. Haruna grinned, and nodded vigorously.

"It's the one! Weird cover, book about mind magic." She said, looking at the books cover, which was indeed unusual. It bore a language that seemed to have no basis in either Japanese, alphanumeric or indeed any other language system that she recognised, and the cover seemed to change consistency and texture as one watched. It could start out being rigid and plain, like cardboard, but then thin to a simple paper, then become solid like metal in less than a minute. Haruna took hold of the book, and flipped it open, checking that it was indeed the one about the intricate workings of magical energy, and how it could affect the mind. There was a whole section on illusion magics, glamours and wide scale spells, similar to the one Chao would have (and indeed did) used without their intervention. It also had a very detailed chapter about the effects of the Pactio contract, more detailed than even Yues Encyclopedia Magica. Haruna snapped the book shut with a grin, and barked 'YUSH' rather loudly, which made her friend jump.

"What do you want that for?" The girl asked, worry present in her voice. She knew Haruna well, but she could be quite odd at times, and knowledge of how to manipulate peoples minds, in the hands of almost anyone would be worrying, but with Haruna...Well, her imagination wasn't strong enough to come up with some of the more radical things the girl might try. Boredom was Harunas natural enemy, and she would go to worryingly long lengths to avoid it.

"Just a little reading, Yuetchi. It's to help out a friend. A friend who's in desperate need of saving." She said, cryptically. Yue rolled her eyes, in some areas, Haruna could be completely and utterly readable.

"Chisame" Yue stated. Haruna grinned, and giggled.

"Yup. How'd you guess?" She said, rubbing the back of her head gingerly.

"The way you've been recently, staring at her and such, it's not surprising. You took care of her when she was in pain, she probably told you WHY she's such a horrible and distant person." The girl said, her tone becoming more serious, and very slightly spiteful. Haruna recognised this as Philosophy Yue, with a side of Hateful Yue. She nodded, and sighed.

"She's told me that, among other things. I'm sworn to...actually...come to think of it, she didn't specifically tell me NOT to tell anyone... She's pretty messed up. You know how she entered into a Pactio with Negi-kun, well, What with her being Chiu as well, the Net Idol, well, the magic kinda messed her up, giving Chiu a completely separate mind to Chisame. So I'm looking into ways to see if We can separate them completely. It might take some of the strain off Chisame, you know." Haruna said, adjusting her glasses on her nose, a habit she had when she was uneasy about something. She had chosen to omit the part about being a closet lesbian and the abusive father, and she was DEFENITELY not going to mention her own feelings towards the girl. Yue was a loyal friend, but could be very fiercely overprotective.

"I see...That makes sense, I guess, but it might be worth consulting Sensei about it, after all, it is his contract, he might be able to cancel it or something, get rid of 'Chiu' completely." The girl said, and Haruna gasped.

"No! We can't just get rid of Chiu. She's a real person too, you know, she's get her own personality and opinions and everything! She's so cute, too!" She said, her tone falling into quite serious tones. Yue shrugged, and walked onwards.

"Well, whatever, it was only a suggestion." She said, unlocking the door to the dorm halls, Haruna stand silently just outside.

"Stupid suggestion" The mangaka muttered under her breath, before following.

Good morning, Mina-san

Today, Chiu is feeling SUPER AWESOME! She made a new friend yesterday, and her new friend is super cute! You might even know her yourselves. She's called Paru, and her art is just Sugoi! She's really really amazing and fun and cool! I'm also feeling good because I've broken through my barrier, and as an apology to all my fans for not being around last week, A SECOND February Wallpaper image has been posted, and guess what? It's free! There's also a new photo set in honour of my new friend! I call it Bibblion Girl Chiu! Make sure you all have a good look at how cute Chiu looks as a superkawaii Magical Girl!

Chisame finished typing the blog up, and submitted it, before flicking over to her forums. She had two logins there, one for Chiu, and one so that she could actually police the site without being harassed as Chiu. Her secondary account would've amused anyone who happened to know she were actually the net Idol, since it was named Oni-Gawa, Gawa the demon, Gawa being the last half of her surname. There were the usual strong topics, How did you find Chi-u, Introductions threads everywhere for the new members, what are you listening to right now, and the handful of conspiracy theories. Apparently, the Otaku loved a good mystery as well, and, within minutes, the forum was buzzing with people talking about Chiu and Paru. She chuckled a little as she watched the theories jumping in. 'They're the same person' 'It's just an agreement between the two to get more publicity with each others audiences' 'Chiu finally sold out' 'Paru finally sold out' 'It's not even the same Paru' 'Someone hacked Chius blog' 'Chiu and Paru are actually both high school children and gay with each other'. Chisame nearly choked when she saw the last one. However, before she could even jump in herself, the denizens of the forum leapt to 'Chiu's' defence, declaiming this as moronic and 'n00bish'. Chisame had a look at the posters IP and email client, and found them both to be fake, which was a little worrying. Bots weren't smart enough to make a statement based on evidence gathered without sounding robotic, but the poster sounded coherent. And if they were choosing to remain untraceable through normal means, well, then something was afoot. She didn't like resorting to this method when she could take her time going through normal means, but, she reasoned, she was only having a quick look, so she should do it the quick way. With barely a movement, she let her hand fall to one of her draws, and tugged on the handle, opening the cluttered container smoothly. She slipped her fingers down one side, searching for the tiny catch on the bottom of the draw, and lifted, revealing a tiny pull away area, hiding a concealed compartment, in which sat her Pactio card.

_**Are you sure you want to do this? You're still tired. You don't know how dangerous it could be, I mean, you've never really used it apart from THAT time, and even then, you were under some pressure not to fail...**_

_I...It's only going to be a few minutes. It'll be ok._

_**I don't know...Chi-chan...I'd be worried sick about you if you were to go out there. Do it the normal way, please. Just this time.**_

_Mnnnh...Fine. But only because if I don't, you won't shut up about it._

The girl slid the placing back onto the hollow area, leaving the card inside the draw, and pressed the button on her much larger PC, Calculation Beast. A few seconds later, the thing was ready and waiting. It didn't have a graphic OS like most other PCs, running in a souped up version of DOS she had picked up from some elite Hacker in England. She connected the thing to the Internet, and began to trace the poster. A few minutes later, she let out a scream, and slammed her fists into the desk. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she began shuddering.

"No...No..." She began whispering.

_**Chi-chan! What's wrong?**_

"It's...it's..."

_**Who is it?**_

"The user...is posting...from...my old address...It's...my...Father..."

_Where is she...She's normally in class by now..._ Haruna mused as she sat at her desk, head resting on it gently. Her eyes were focused on the currently empty desk that usually housed Chisame, and she was getting a little worried. Unless she had been an idiot and woken up, and then stayed up all night, she should've had more than enough sleep to come into class. Not to mention that she hoped the girl would want to see her. She wanted to talk, she wanted to do so much. She knew that Chisame would likely not want to be public about their love, and Haruna respected that, but by the gods did she ever want to hug her right now. Yue had been distant all night, and Nodoka wasn't much help, still to nervous at being caught by her to talk. She sighed, and turned to look at Zazie, the girl who sat next to her, who was juggling, her focus completely transfixed on her task.

"You know, I envy you, Zazie. You're not completely preoccupied with relationships, you just set yourself up to have fun doing your calling." She muttered, and sat back in her chair, tilting back on it out of sheer boredom. Zazie caught the balls she was keeping aloft, and set them onto the table. She then turned to Haruna, and smiled an almost eerie smile.

"Outer demeanour is not the same as inner feelings. To say I am not preoccupied would be a lie. I am just as worried about my love as you are of yours. I just mask it well." the circus star said, her voice barely above a whisper. Haruna looked at her sceptically, and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Zazie, but I'm an expert at detecting people with unrequited love, and you don't set of my Love Radar at all." Haruna said, as a the classroom door opened, and Kazumi Asakura, the classes Information bank, School Newspaper Scoop hound and all round gossip walked in, and, unseen by Haruna, Sayo Aisaka, the resident spook of 3-A, in tow as well. Zazie smiled softly as the girl waved at them both, and turned back to Haruna.

"Who said anything about unrequited?" She said with a light grin, and Harunas antennae suddenly twitched. She looked to Kazumi and then back to Zazie, and grinned softly. _Well well well. They CERTAINLY kept THAT quiet. And it's annoying that it involves Kazumi, otherwise I'd be telling everyone that. Stupid dual no gossip agreement...Ah well._ Haruna mused, as more of the classes members began filtering in. She stared down at her desk again, when Zazie placed a flyer on her desk. Haruna quickly snapped the thing up into her hands, and a wide grin spread across her face. The leaflet was from The Gateway, a classy and highly expensive restaurant in the city itself that prided itself on offering the widest range of cuisines in the whole of Mahora. they were holding a special evening in a few days time, the 14th, and the leaflet guaranteed a table for two.

"Eh? You're giving this to me?" Haruna said, the feet of her chair clopping down onto the floor. She stared at the girl with wide eyes, as she nodded.

"You need it more than I" The tan girl replied, with a faint smile. Haruna nodded, and thanked her. She looked up at the clock, and sighed. _Please be ok Princess. Please._

_**Chi-chan...You can't just stay in bed all day. It's not healthy. Come on, you might have made a mistake. I mean, you're jumping to conclusions as well, it might not be your Father. He might have moved.**_ Chiu spoke to the girl, who was lying on her side, wrapped up in her duvet and blankets.

I_t's him. I know it is. He knew how old I was, and which way I swing. If he's found the site, it's only a matter of time before he finds ME. What would happen if he gets to Haruna? She'd hate me too, and...and...she...might... _Chisame was unable to continue, as she began crying again. Chiu tried to comfort her, but it was no use. The girl was distraught, ridged with fear that the one person she felt comfortable with opening up to would suffer under the hand of her Father. She was just about to fall asleep, lulled by her own body rocking sobs when a heavy knocking rattled the door.

"Chisame! Chisame, It's Haruna, are you in there?" The girl called out, ear pressed tightly against the door. Chisame couldn't help but let out a yelp, then remained silent, not wanting the girl to see her in this state yet again, but it was no good. Haruna knew she was in there now.

"Come on, Chisame, please let me in. I just want to talk. Come on, I've even pulled your trick to get out of lessons, I told Negi I was feeling Ill. Please, Chisame."

"I...I can't!" Chisame called out, her voice marred by her tears. The timbre of sadness in the girls voice was all the encouragement Haruna needed. She quickly pulled out her Pactio card, and activated it, drawing from memory the key to Chisames room. It was fortunate she had a photographic memory, and had caught sight of the thing when Yue had brought them back from the nurses office a week or so ago. Activating the items power, the key popped up from the paper, a solid object, complete with every detail Haruna had drawn onto it. It took a bit of work, but the key was enough to jimmy the lock, and open the door. Haruna rushed into the room, and, as her gaze fell onto the prone and sobbing Chisame, she let out a cry, and near enough ran over to her.

"Chisame! What happened? It's ok, I'm here." She said, placing her hand on the girls shoulder, which Chisame promptly shrugged off.

"It's not! It's not OK at all!!" Chisame all but screamed, the cutting words piercing through Haruna, causing her to back away from the girl.

"Ch...Chisame..I...I...I thought...you...and I...You...I thought you...liked me..." The girl stammered, completely shocked by the girls sudden hatred. This just sent her into another series of wailing tears.

"I DO!!! I DO! I LOVE YOU! BUT...BUT...You...You can't stay near me. You'll hate me..." The orange haired girl exclaimed, curling up even further into a ball. Haruna, whos own eyes were moistening up, looked confused.

"Chisame?" She whispered, looking up at the girls cocooned form.

"He...my Father...Posted...on my forum...He...He knows...I'm Chiu...And...if he...if he finds me...and...and you...He'll..." Chisame started, but was cut off. Haruna had stormed across to her bed, and pulled her up into a kneeling position, hugging her tightly, her arms wrapped one round her waist, one resting along her back, pulling her in tightly. Chisame wailed again, and rested herself limply against Haruna, before slowly locking her arms around Harunas midsection. The two girls stayed in that position for a little while, both sobbing, albeit to different degrees.

"Chisame...There is NOTHING that man could do to me that would affect how I feel about you. If he so much as threatens you, I will...I'll..." Haruna said, clinging onto the girl even tighter, her fists balling in anger. Chisame moved her hands up to the girls face, caressing her gently.

"N..No...Please...If...if he...hurt you...I'd...I'd...never..forgive myself." She said, gazing up into the taller girls eyes. Haruna blushed brightly, and kissed the girls nose.

"I'll protect you. I promise. What sort of Knight would I be if I didn't vow to protect my Princess?" Haruna said with a grin, one which was promptly enveloped by the girls lips, smothered in a hungry kiss. Haruna gladly returned the kiss, opening her lips a little to allow easier access for the girls tongue. She allowed her arms to drift southwards, finding themselves resting quite comfortably on Chisames bum. Chisame squeaked, and broke from the kiss, looking up at the girl with a mix of concern and confusion.

"Wh...what...are you...doing?" She asked, and, for the first time since Haruna had known her, she seemed to genuinely be confused, which almost made the mangaka shiver.

"Oh...S..Sorry. I didn't...It just kinda happened. You're just so pretty I couldn't help it." Haruna said, blushing a little. It was a corny as hell line, but it was how she felt. Chisame looked down, away from the girl, pushing away slightly.

"I'm not pretty..." She muttered, and was promptly pulled back into the girls chest, her head nuzzled just above the girls breasts.

"Oh, shush! You are. You're my pretty princess, and I will not have you saying otherwise." Haruna cooed soothingly, letting the girls head rest back on her arm, as she gently brushed her fingers along Chisames cheek, her eyes locked with the orange haired girls.

"Haruna..." She whispered, and moved forwards, toppling the duo onto the bed, Haruna lying sprawled on her back. Chisame adopted a position above the girls body, on all fours, with her legs interlocked between her lovers. She inched forwards, dropping slowly, resting her weight on her crotch, which rested against Harunas upper thigh, making the girl twitch a little.

"You're beautiful" Haruna whispered as she gazed up at the girl, whos hair was, thanks to her sneaky fingers, now free of the ponytail, and fallen either side of her neck, hanging loosely.

"Thank you" Chisame whispered in reply, and began to caress the girls sides, leaning in to kiss her again. Haruna let her hands roll over Chisames bottom again, at first softly, but gaining a little more force every time, eventually turning into gentle squeezing, which in turn made Chisame twitch. Chisame was shaking from head to foot, the sensations alien to her, but she was determined now. This girl, this beautiful girl who had given up so much of her time to help her deserved to be paid back for putting up with her constant crying and whinging. Chisame began to move her hands up the girls body, pressing on her chest with inexpert hands. Haruna giggled, and sat up a little, pulling the girls ear close to her mouth.

"You don't treat them like rolls of bread, you know." She whispered, giggling again. Chisame blushed, and sat back.

"I...I'm sorry...This...this is...it's all new...and...and...I'm scared." The net idol whispered, and Haruna kissed her again, whispering "It's new to me too, Princess. And, believe it or not, I'm scared too. But. I'm with you, so I know I'll be safe." Chisame blushed brightly, and nuzzled into the girls neck, kissing it repeatedly.

"Harunaaaa!" She squealed, smiling widely. She then moved her hands down to the girls top, this time going for her buttons. Haruna helped the girl by removing the bright purple blazer that was Mahoras top layer of Uniform. Chisame continued to unbutton the girls shirt slowly, mainly through fumbling with the buttons, as undoing a shirt she wasn't herself wearing was more difficult than she had thought. With the last of the buttons undone, the shirt fell open, revealing Harunas green bra and her skin. Chisames blush spread even further, lighting up her entire face with redness. Haruna, too, was blushing, but enjoying it as well. She felt like she was so important, to be desired so by one such as Chisame was a high that was intoxicating. She was, in truth, beginning to feel a little light headed, but she wanted to keep going, to see how far Chisame was willing to go beyond her fears, all for her.

"It's ok, Chisame. I love you. I love you so much" She whispered, which made Chisame giggle. The girl moved a little closer, edging the shirt to one side with her hand, revealing completely the girls material covered chest. She leaned in and kissed the girls collarbone, sucking at her skin and pressing her teeth against it at the same time, giving the girl a pseudo love bite. Haruna couldn't help but let out a moan, the sensation was thrilling. Chisame released her neck, and, after a few moments pause, began to run her fingers along the girls navel, tickling softly. Haruna fidgeted and squirmed at the girls touch, she was a lot gentler than she was expecting, and her touch was surprisingly soft. Her fingers eventually lead her to Harunas brassiere, which, instead of taking off, Chisame chose instead to slip her fingers inside the soft cup, edging along the girls generously sized breasts to her nipples, which she began toying with, easing them in between her fingers. Haruna shivered and let out another moan, she hadn't been expecting this gentleness from Chisame, especially after her rough grabbing not five minutes earlier.

"Ohh...Chisame..." She whispered, shifting her weight underneath the girl. Chisame smiled, and moved herself back up, kissing the girl generously, all the while attending to her nipples. This continued until Haruna could take it no longer, and slipped her hands down the back of Chisames trousers, and under her panties, squeezing on the girls bare cheeks tightly.

"Haaaa...Haruna..." Chisame moaned, wiggling her rear a little at the feeling. Haruna smiled, and leaned up to kiss her nose.

"I love you, Chisame. My Princess."

"I love you too, Haruna."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Happy ?? Day**

The two girls explorations of each others bodies didn't last too long. Chisame very quickly reached her limit when Harunas questing hands managed to sneak their way round to her crotch, being unready for that level of intimacy. Haruna didn't mind, though, happy enough that she had snapped the girl a little way out of her near unending depressions.

"Honestly, hon, It's no problem." Haruna said as she slipped her blazer back on, regarding the girl with loving, doting eyes. Chisame pouted, and refused to believe her, shaking her head.

"Well, how about this, then. Since you think I'm upset by this, how about you let me take you on a date to make up for it?" Haruna said, an impish smile befalling her face, her hand absently patting against the pocket that held the Gateway voucher. Chisame eyes grew wide with horror.

"A DATE!? Haruna...in...in public? What would people think?" She stammered, taken aback by this sudden proposal. Haruna chuckled, and hugged the girl to her side with one arm, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Let 'em think whatever the hell they want. I don't care about them, I care about you, and I'm proud of it." She said, before nuzzling at the girls neck. Chisame shuddered, but still looked uneasy.

"I don't know..."

"It'd be at The Gateway. A simple meal together. They won't even have to know it's a 'date' date. It'd just be two friends treating themselves to a nice meal together, I promise." Haruna said, stroking her hair gently. Chisame pouted, but caved.

"Fine..." She said, sagging her shoulders. Haruna grinned widely, and hopped up from the bed, dragging Chisame with her.

"Excellent! It's in two days, seven pm OK for you?" She said, practically vibrating with excitement. Chisame nodded, and began to pad at the girls tush to get her to leave.

"Hmm? You want me gone?" Haruna said, faking a hurt tone in her voice. Chisame nodded emphatically.

"You're not supposed to be the one who skips classes. Go back. And besides, I need to start thinking about what to wear." The cosplayer stated, shooing her out of the room. Haruna gave her one last glance, and leant down to kiss her cheek, before strolling out of the room. Chisame closed the door, and slid down onto her knees, her heart racing.

OHMYGODI'MGOINGTOBEGOINGONADATEINTWODAYS!! She squealed mentally. Chiu giggled and cheered inside the girls head as she began to look through her clothing for something to wear. Then it struck her. Two days from now...If it was the 12th today, then two days made it...the 14th. of February. Valentines day.

That devious mangaka minx! What the hell do I do now? I need to get her a present...

Haruna walked the short distance to her own dorm room, and silently let herself in. She was 'sick', and as such, should be in bed, right? She giggled to herself, and, once inside, span around a few times hugging the invite to her chest.

"Ohh, little piece of card, you're going to set up one of the greatest nights of my life. I love you" She said, kissing the thing softly. Then something caught her eye on the invite, that made her heart skip a beat. The card read:

#Celebrate Valentines day in style! Share your dining experience with your partner and other couples as the night ends up with a succession of slow dances guaranteed to fill the air with romance.#

Couples only, dances start at 9:30pm. Last dance 11pm, restaurant last orders at 10:45pm, bar open until midnight

"Shimate..." Haruna whispered, before shaking the thoughts from her mind. She was Paru, master of her own destiny! If she couldn't get herself out of this one and still have a good evening, then, well, she didn't deserve to be called master of ANYTHING. This was certainly going to require a quick mind, and an even quicker tongue.

"Well, what could go wrong?" She muttered to herself. You could upset her feelings, make her think you betrayed her, make her hate you, leave you, hurt herself? Those are just some from the list. She mused, and slumped, shuddering. She'd not leave me. She loves me. I love her more than anything...Maybe I should tell her. She began to have some doubts, when she heard a knocking on the door. Absently, she went to open it, then remembered she was supposed to be 'ill', and dashed back to her bed, muttering "come in" as hoarsely as she dared. The knocker opened the door, and closed it behind themselves.

"Haruna, are...are you OK?" The meek voice of Nodoka drifted over her ears, and Haruna smiled warmly.

"Yeah...Just feeling a little tired..." She mumbled, wrapped up in her duvet.

"It's your own fault for staying up all night looking into that spell..." The coarse and monotonous Yue said, kneeling down by her, and placing her palm against Harunas forehead.

"You are a little hot...Maybe you really are sick..." Yue said, blankly, and Haruna chuckled inwardly. Hehe, Yuetchi figured it out. Good thing I'm still wearing all of my uniform, otherwise I wouldn't feel nearly as hot and sweaty... the green haired girl thought, closing her eyes. The truth was, all the worry about Chisame, and the fact that she had indeed been up most of the night reading through the strange book, meant that she was feeling genuinely tired. She found herself drifting into a gentle slumber even as Yue and Nodoka fussed over her.

The next day, Chisame and Haruna were both back in class. Haruna had slept most of the day, woken up at about ten pm, and spent the rest of the time drawing this and that, and flicking through the book, trying to gain some insight into a way to help Chiu and Chisame. Chisame had also fallen asleep, and had spent the entire time in a dreamless slumber. The class went by without too many mishaps, no-one took any clothing off at all, so, for all intents and purposes, it was positively boring compared to some of the lessons conducted by Negi and 3-A. After the class, the library trio made their way to the aforementioned book leviathan, while Chisame headed into the city itself, running an important errand. Time drifted, and afternoon became evening, which then became night. Both the girls spent time deciding on what to wear, Chisame taking much longer due to the extensive nature of her wardrobe. Night came and went, and the 14th dawned.

The girl span the little box in her hands a few times. It truly didn't look like much, even after wrapping it and putting a little bow on top, it still sat in her palm, as light as anything, and small enough to be considered insignificant. Chisame sighed, and contemplated putting a second bow on the small box when the knock came at her door. She let out a yelp, and hastily slammed the box into her drawer, standing up sharply, closing the thing with her knee. She padded across to the door, and opened it slowly. Haruna stood outside, her expression one of barely contained excitement, and, in her teeth, there was a yellow rose. She wore a dark green suit, and matching tie, and had her hair neatly made, her ahoge standing very slightly taller than usual. Chisame found herself blushing as she stared at the girl, she looked VERY dashing in the suit, that looked like it had been tailored to the girls generous figure. Haruna smiled brightly, and regarded the girl who was still wearing her school uniform.

"Well, it's practical, but I do think slightly more formal wear would've been a better choice." Haruna said, jokingly, earning a swat to the head from the girl for the comment.

"I'm gonna need a few minutes to get ready." Chisame said, indicating to her bed, for Haruna to sit. Haruna nodded, and sat on the bed, as Chisame headed into her bathroom to get changed. She took fifteen minutes, and made Haruna get almost excessively bored, but when she eventually did walk out from the room, Harunas jaw dropped. The dress wasn't figure hugging, but it didn't billow out wildly, either. Red satin with a gold sash around her waist, jewel centred flowers making the pattern, with a side cut that stopped just above her knee, she wore it with red sandals, and a red and gold neckerchief. She also had a purple shawl which was draped loosely over her shoulders, and down her back. Haruna could do nothing but stare at the girl, wide eyed and open mouthed, as Chisame stood blushing, waiting for an opinion. Eventually, Haruna regained the ability to speak.

"Wow. I mean...WOW! Chisame...you...you look incredible. Like, not even a regular kind of incredible, but the incredible that all other incredible things use to describe something that they think is incredible." She said, standing up. Chisame blushed brightly, and shook her head feebly. Haruna glared at her, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't you dare go saying 'I'm not' again, or I'm gonna have to make you feel so damn good about yourself you won't be able to walk for a week." Haruna said, before toying at the girls ear lobe with her lips. Chisame shuddered, and pushed back a little.

"You'd better get all that out of your system, nothing's going to happen in public." The net idol said sternly, and Haruna nodded.

"Well, come on then, let's get this date going!" Haruna said, sneaking in one quick kiss to the girls forehead, before whisking her from the room. Chisame sighed, looking back at the desk, before shaking her head. She'd probably just say no, anyway... She mused as the green dressed girl dragged her through the hallways.

They stopped a little way off from the building, in an area full of trees and bushes, which made Chisame worry. An area away from public sight tended to mean doing something that shouldn't be done, and her suspicions were confirmed when Haruna whispered 'Adeat', making her magical quill pen form in her hand. She began to scribble furiously, and, in barely a minute, stopped, and showed her sketch to Chisame. She had drawn a moped on the page, a page which was now glowing with an eerie light. Seconds passed, and the page flashed. The markings had now gone from the page, replaced by an actual moped, true to scale, albeit without much colour. Chisame was, admittedly, quite impressed.

"You know, you're probably the most realistic artist in the world, thanks to that pen. Your work LITERALLY comes to life." She said with a chuckle, and Haruna nodded, grinning widely.

"I was going to go for 'horse and carriage', but I know you don't want it to be all showy and such. Plus, a moped can easily be abandoned if we need to. Neither of us are licensed..."

"But you're OK to drive it, right?" Chisame asked, and Haruna nodded.

"Been practising. I'm not going to need to buy any mode of transport thanks to this artifact, so it's worth knowing HOW to use them." She said, hopping onto the back of the thing, and gesturing for Chisame to sit on between her legs. Chisame shook her head, and physically budged Haruna forwards so she could sit behind her.

"GATEWAY, HO!" Haruna shouted, revving the thing up, and the pair took off.

"Never, EVER again" Chisame said. She was a little shaken, and still had a few leaves in her hair. Her glasses were also crooked on her face. Haruna, who was brushing herself down, chuckled.

"Was it really that bad? I think it could've gone a lot worse, you know." She said, albeit a little feebly.

"True...we could've both died. How the hell did you NOT see the huge hedge? I though your glasses were supposed to HELP you see."

"In my defence, I was still having to deal with the suicidal pigeons and the bees. WHICH I notice you did nothing about."

"How could I, my hands were to busy clinging onto you to stop myself from falling off AGAIN." Haruna held up her hands at that, in defeat.

"OK, I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea and I'll never do it again." She said, and Chisame smiled softly.

"It's OK We're close to the restaurant, anyway, I don't see why we can't just walk from here." She said, and Haruna nodded. A few minutes later they were at the entrance. They walked inside, and stood at the Maître De's desk, waiting for the person to arrive. Haruna took this opportunity to lean in and whisper to the girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Huh? Tell me what?" Chisame asked as a suited male with a thin moustache and a bow-tie approached them.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but tonight is a special couples night." He said, as politely as one dealing with riff raff can. Haruna held up the card, and smiled weakly.

"We are a couple." She said. Chisame remained silent. The Maître De looked at the card with some disdain, then up at the two of them with even more disdain.

"Well, quite. I'm afraid the only table we have available right now is a corner booth, although judging by your...ahem...partners expression, that will be a relief." He said, as though he were addressing one of lesser intelligence than him. Haruna couldn't bring herself to look at Chisame, who was looking down at her feet, her face bright red with embarrassment. The male led them to the table, and Haruna began to hear the muttering. 'How disgusting, both so young, too. Their parents must be so ashamed' 'Uugh, when they said couples only, They should've specified STRAIGHT couples' 'That really is shocking. The butch one is even wearing a suit. I'm glad our children aren't here to see that.'

"Chisame...I'm sorry..." Haruna whispered, but she got no response from the girl who was still looking down at her feet. Crap. Good going, Haruna, you've completely ruined this night, and it's not even begun.

The girls sat at the table, which had a high, padded bench surrounding most of it, blocking out most of the restaurant from view, which was a good thing, and they ordered. Haruna asked for a prawn cocktail starter, Chisame refused to speak, so Haruna ordered just some bread, just in case. The waiter nodded, grinning widely the whole time, and Haruna sighed. She slumped onto the table, and put her hands into a pleading position.

"Chisame, please forgive me. I only found out today when I read the pamphlet, and I didn't want to cancel because...because...Hell, because I'm proud to call you my girlfriend, and I want to show off. I'm really sorry." She said, looking across at the girl, who closed her eyes.

"It's OK. It would've ruined the day for you to cancel. We can still have a nice meal. As long as there are no more surprises." She said, quietly. Haruna smiled, and nodded emphatically.

"No more surprises! Just a meal! I promise!" She said with glee, so happy that the girl was not getting too down because of this. The starters arrived, and Haruna shared her prawns with Chisame, who slid along the seat to sit closer to the girl. The waiter arrived again as they were finishing to take their next course order, and, as Haruna was ordering, felt something slide innocently along her calf. She managed to stop herself from squeaking, but, when the waiter had gone, giggled and turned to Chisame.

"You devil!" She hissed, smiling widely. Chisame nodded, and leant into her a little.

"I will admit...it is nice to do this somewhere other than my room..." She whispered, and Haruna nodded, brushing her cheek against Chisames. They held this position for a little while, when the Maître De came over.

"I apologise for this, but we've had a few comments from our other patrons who are requesting that you do not do what you are doing." He said, and, this time, there was genuine sorrow in his voice, but there was still the underlying dislike as well. Haruna huffed, and went to stand, when Chisame grabbed hold of her arm.

"Haruna...it's OK. We're just here for a meal." She said, looking up at her. Haruna gulped, and sat back down.

"Fine. We'll stop. BUT. When we get the bill it'd better not be anywhere NEAR what anyone else here is paying. You understand me?" She said, glaring up at the man, who nodded.

They ate their mains in relative silence, Haruna commenting on how nice the food was, just a shame about everything else, and Chisame agreed, albeit with a little discomfort. The slow music started up as their dessert arrived. Chisame had not felt up to a dessert on her own, so Haruna had ordered one they could share, a large bowl of profiteroles. Chisame once again slide next to her, and the two began to tuck into the dessert. One of the dancers, however, was not happy with this.

"Uugh, that's pissing me off. Those two are so disgusting. They're ruining the evening for the rest of us."

"Mako, don't worry about it, and just hold me close."

"I'm sorry, Ocean, but This is really getting to me." He huffed. Another few minutes went by, and he could stand it no more. He stormed across to them, and slammed his palm into their table

"HEY! YOU FREAKS! I just want you to know that you're ruining the night for everyone else here, your type is always so selfish. Why don't you dykes just piss off already?" he snapped, pointing his finger accusingly at Chisame, who was closer. There were a few murmurs of agreement among the rest of the restaurant, and also a few negative comments about the man himself. Chisame started at his finger, her eyes filling with tears. Within seconds, she was sobbing, and she hastily shuffled out from behind the seat, and ran towards the door. Haruna went to follow her, but was blocked by the man, who refused to budge. She narrowed her eyes, and slammed her foot at some speed directly into his groin.

"THERE! THAT'S RUINED YOUR EVENING PROPER NOW. GOOD LUCK GETTING LUCKY WITH A BRUISED DICK! She shouted, pushing his now prone form away.

"CHISAME!" She yelled, but it was too late, the girl had already left the place. Haruna span on her heels, and glared at the room in general.

"FUCK THE LOT OF YOU! DON'T YOU THINK IT GOES BOTH WAYS?. YOU MIGHT BE UNCOMFORTABLE EATING IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND, BUT LET ME TELL YOU, EATING IN A ROOM WHERE EVERYONE IS SILENTLY HATING YOU JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR LOVE IS MUCH, MUCH WORSE!!" She screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. She turned back to the door, slamming it open as she ran out.

"CHISAME! CHISAME! WHERE ARE YOU!? I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE!" Haruna shouted as she ran away from the restaurant. She ran into the park opposite, where she heard some soft sobs coming from behind one of the bushes. She approached it cautiously, and tapped the girl on the shoulder. Chisame flinched, and fell back onto her bum. Haruna fell to her knees in front of the girl, and bowed low, her forehead brushing against the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Chisame-hime. I...I really didn't know how badly we'd be treated. I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm sorry." She sad, bobbing up and down, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She stopped when two hands touched her shoulders firmly yet softly.

"Haruna..." Chisame whispered, her voice cracked and tainted by her tears. Haruna gazed at the girls forlorn expression, and tackled her to the ground, kissing her tightly. Chisame did little to resist, letting her arms wrap the girl in a tight hug. Haruna began to let her tongue do the apologising for her, letting it snake into the girls open mouth, and explore hungrily. Chisame mumbled, and eventually pushed the girl back.

"Not here..." She said, and Haruna reluctantly nodded, panting, her mouth still open. As the two girls stood, the noise of the restaurant drifted across to them on the wind. Someone had announced the last song of the evening, and the volume had been turned up. Chisames and Harunas eyes locked as the song, True, by a band called Spandau Ballet, began to play in the background. Haruna let a smile fall over her tear drenched cheeks.

"Care to dance, Princess?" She asked, offering her hand to the girl, who, after a few seconds thought, took hold of the hand, and nodded. Haruna wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders, while Chisames hands slid up the mangakas back, locking them into a tight embrace. As the song progressed, they moved in time with the music, swaying from side to side slowly, both relishing the heat of the other girl on the chilly February night, and the feeling of their partners hearts against their body. The songs last notes faded, and the girls slowed to a stop, kissing each other again.

The walk home was a slow one. Chisame wasn't the greatest of people at walking in heels, and soon had to cling onto Harunas arm to support herself. Haruna didn't say anything to this, but secretly she enjoyed it, a lot. They eventually reached Chisames dorm, and Haruna asked her if she could come in. Chisame nodded, and let them both in, closing and locking the door behind her.

"I'm really sorry for how sucky today turned out, Chisame. I promise you, I'll make up for it some how." She said, taking off the stuffy jacket, and the tie, and untucking her shirt. Chisame, who was in her bathroom, getting back into her silky pyjamas, groaned.

"It's OK, Haruna, really. Like you said, the food was good, but the rest of it, well, the rest of it that wasn't you, was terrible." She said, as she emerged from the bathroom, combing her hair. Haruna grinned, and went to stand, but Chisame was already walking towards her, so she remained seated. The girl sat next to her, and hugged her arm.

"Sorry, Princess. I'll do better" Haruna murmured, and Chisame pinched her.

"Shush! Seriously, don't talk about it. The bit in the park was fun, though. Taking aside the people INSIDE the restaurant, tonight was actually quite enjoyable. I got to eat gourmet cuisine, and slow dance with a handsome Knight. I just wish I'd gotten you a better..." She said, before stopping. Harunas forehead wrinkled.

"Huh? Better what? You got me something? Ohhh! SHOW ME SHOW ME! I love getting gifts!" She said, hopping up and down on the bed, which made Chisame roll her eyes.

"It's...it's nothing, really. Not even worth knowing about..." She muttered, and Haruna took the opportunity to pinch her back.

"Come on. Let me judge whether it's nothing or not. The fact alone that you've got me something makes me feel warm inside, so it's probably not going to fail, you know." She said, nuzzling at the girls cheek. Chisame pouted, and stood abruptly, making Haruna slip onto her side.

"Fine..." She muttered, heading to her desk. She retrieved the small box, and tossed it to Haruna, who caught it deftly. Chisame sat back down beside her as the girl struggled with the wrapping.

"Don't get your hopes up..." Chisame mumbled, and then squeaked when Haruna pinched her again. The girl ripped the lid off eventually, and looked inside the box. After moving a bit of tissue paper, she saw what was inside. A key, a shiny silver one, sat on a bed of cotton wool.

"Chisame..." Haruna breathed.

"It...It's a key to my dorm room...Well, this is sort of a gift and a question...sorta...kinda..." Chisame began, then took in a deep breath. "Haruna...would...would you...I mean, you know, if it's not too much trouble...maybe...want to...move dorm?" She stuttered. Haruna remained silent for a few moments, before jumping the girl for the second time in the night. She bore her to the bed, planted her lips firmly onto the girls, and closed her eyes. Chisame moaned softly as the girls tongue brushed her lips, causing her to open them, and let their tongues meet. Haruna eventually pulled back and gasped, and gazed down at Chisame, who was panting heavily.

"Yes please! Chisame, I want, more than anything in the world, to move in with you!" Haruna said, her smile now so wide it looked likely to meet at the back. Chisame squealed with delight, and slowly wrapped her legs around Harunas.

"Th..that...was...part one. Part two of the gift...is...this..." She whispered nervously, and moved up to kiss the girl again, letting her hands now slide slowly but purposefully across the females skin, underneath her shirt. Haruna shuddered, and leaned down to kiss the girl again. Chisame smiled, and tipped the girl onto her side, before rolling on top of her, legs still intertwined. She leaned down and kissed the girls stomach softly, and Haruna let out a small whimper.

"I...I...Chisame...I'm so glad I helped you. I'm so glad this has come to be. I love you more than I love books, drawing, and living combined." The bespectacled girl whispered, running her hands through Chisames hair. Chisame smiled, and, with cheeks blushing brightly, unbuttoned Harunas trousers, and slid them down her legs a little way. Haruna could only cling onto her, and whimper with ecstasy as Chisame gave her a present she would remember for the rest of her life. The girls ended up falling asleep in each others arms, lulled into slumber by the warmth and the rhythmic breathing of their lover.


End file.
